A Wilde Ride
by ScaraMedn
Summary: A drabble collection. Mostly offshoots, tangents, spinoffs and cuttings from The Hare of the Fox. Random tidbits and other oddments. Lots of fluff. Lots of fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was another day on patrol. Another intense day serving the city and protecting the public… from rogue leaves, apparently. They had just spent an hour mitigating an argument in the North Meadowlands over lawn care responsibilities in a predominantly ruminant community, close to the Alpine District border. A sheep had wanted the leaves to stay off her property and so demanded they be raked up and bagged, while her neighbor, a moose, had insisted that it was a free-range salad buffet and raking would spoil it.

 _What a miserably slow week..._

The criminal classes of the city must have been on holiday, or something, because the crime rate was so far below the expected annual average that several officers were getting anxious waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was even a deadpool going for how long it'd be before there was a crime wave. The biggest call they'd gotten all week was from a shop owner in Tundratown's Ice Palace Mall, about vandalism. She refused to understand that palm trees, while picturesque and lovely, did not do well when planted outdoors in permafrost. She insisted that someone was killing her trees because they didn't like her organic fruit smoothies. That had been the highlight of Wednesday. And the rest of the week. It was now Saturday.

The only thing they'd seen that came close to criminal activity all day were the prices at the bazaar in Sahara Square. That and her partner's choice of vocabulary. Again.

"You keep using that word! I hate that word! You know I hate that word!"

"And that's why I use it, fluff."

"So, you like seeing me angry?"

"It's not my fault that the word fits almost everything you do. And do I love seeing you grumpy? Yes. Yes, I do."

"So you call me cute, because I'm cute when I'm furious... isn't that just the sweetest…"

"Close, but no! When you're angry, that's a different word."

"Adorable...?" She supplied, dripping venom with every syllable.

"No. When you're angry you're hot."

"You- I- uh…" she never knew when he was serious and right now she hoped he was and prayed he wasn't. They'd been partners for only about three months and everything had been wonderful. Plenty of arrests, constant activity, cross training, sparring; and all with her favorite fox. She was having the time of her life every day. So was he.

 _Unfortunately…_

Judy didn't begrudge his enjoyment or enthusiasm. She did begrudge him his manner of expressing his good cheer, at least with her. With their coworkers, it was puns, gentle teasing and jokes. With their boss, it was skirting the informal, just to get a rise out of him. With Clawhauser, it was a treat or two and some juicy gossip. With her, it was all those things, plus flirting. It was the flirting that bugged her. He was good at it. Uncomfortably good, in her opinion.

She'd never had much reason to learn how, anymore than she needed to practice banter, before he materialized in her reality. The banter she was happy to learn. It was fun. The flirting, though… that she wasn't comfortable with. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She did. A lot. She just had no way to retaliate. That being the case, she often found herself red eared, stammering and fidgety, while he "enjoyed the show." Yes, she was cute when she was flustered. She knew. He said it frequently.

It's not that she wanted to flirt back, necessarily. She didn't. Kind of. She wanted to be on even terms with him in every way. They were partners. They had to be on even footing, or at least compensate for each other's weaknesses. This, though, was too much. A few sweet words from him would leave her gasping like a fish out of water, or beet red and she couldn't do anything back! It was so unfair!

It didn't help that she did genuinely enjoy it. She'd never been the belle of the ball, or garnered any serious popularity when she was young. She'd had boyfriends and a girlfriend or two. Nothing unusual for a bunny, but nothing special, either. Most of her relationships had been brief and unfulfilling.

 _In many ways…._

So having an older, worldly, charming male show so much interest in her, was something she wasn't prepared for. Especially, when she wasn't sure how genuine his sentiments were. She didn't think he was lying, but this was Nick. He was enigmatic, confusing and private. He also set the bar way too high.

Every buck she dated ended up compared to her partner. At first it was unconscious, but quickly became a basic test. One date? Didn't compare? Kicked to the curb.

 _But why?_

It bewildered her. Why did she make the comparison? Why? It didn't help that she couldn't hide her reactions very well. Nick apparently loved seeing her flustered.

She had a date that night. After the ignominious failure of her last few, her mother had let her take a break from the nagging, but the break was over. It was back to the salt mines for Judy Hopps. She had low hopes, but it made her mother happy. Fulfilling familial obligations and hating it was a common theme for most mammals, she supposed, but it didn't make it easier. She just had to grimace and bear it.

It didn't help that she had no skill for hiding her emotions. The bucks she'd been out with had known that a second date wasn't happening. She wore "not working for me" very well. Much as it disgusted her, she knew she also made "conflicted" look good. Or as her partner would say, "cute." He'd said so often enough. So when his compliments flustered her and she tried to get angry all that happened was he enjoyed it.

"Very eloquent. Yes, carrots. When you're angry, you're smokin'."

"No fair teasing me like that. I know you don't mean it." _Why does that bother me so much?_

"Cross my heart, Carrots. Would I lie to you?"

"You'd exaggerate in a heartbeat."

"True, but in this case I don't have to."

"Exaggerate, or lie?"

"Either."

"You don't have to speak, either." She groused.

"You want me to give up talking entirely? I'd have to stop being a cop and resort to a life of mime!"

"Oh, gods… your jokes are so terrible."

"Such pain! Your barbed words wound me to the pith!"

"Yeah yeah. Slings and arrows."

"Keep sassing like that and you might find your tail in a sling."

"We certainly have outrageous fortune…" She snarked, unperturbed at his empty threat.

"Alright miss smarty buns. Who knew the first rabbit officer would be a thespian?"

"Hey! I prefer males, thank you!"

"And you say my jokes are bad…"

At that Judy giggled a bit and let the conversation subside, satisfied that she was at least keeping up better after her red-eared stammering. It was almost an hour before the snark engine revved up again. As always, the closer to the lunch hour it was, the more likely it was that her dear and darling partner would start angling for an early start.

"Come on, Carrots! I'm starving and there isn't a thing happening. We're done our route. It's only ten minutes. Look! The shishkabug place! See? It'll take less than a minute. They have premade to go boxes."

"No. Remember the last time I let you eat early? You were "starving" again two hours later. It's only ten minutes and we're getting real food."

"So, shishkabug is imaginary? How existential of you…", He griped.

"You know what I mean, you big goof. Now, stop whining. We'll hit the sandwich shop by the bazaar."

"They take forever!"

"Patience is a virtue!"

"Oh, wow, are you in the wrong company for that…"

"You can be plenty patient. I've seen it."

"I meant virtue.", He replied with a saucy grin.

Judy managed to hide her fluster, this time, and counter. She had no idea why she was reacting like this. "Can't you keep your libidinous rambunctiousness under control?"

"Said the member of a species known for their libidos…" she looked daggers at him. He grinned. "And look at you using the high price tag words! Did you stop at Heron's for them? Those crossword puzzles are doing you some good."

"They are fun, but stop dodging. You have virtue. It took some digging, but we found it."

"Oh, please, Hopps. My halo is tarnished and it's on crooked when it's not hanging off one of my horns. I use it for ring toss at festivals."

That statement on its own would have been just another rejoinder in there ever-ending game of verbal sparring. Coupled with the slightly bitter tone and the nostalgia in his expression, however, something about the topic clearly bothered him. Judy didn't work up the courage to pursue the it until they were on their afternoon foot patrol.

Nick was extremely hesitant to discuss it, obviously, so she'd need some kind of leverage to get him to open up. It wasn't until the fox asked about lapin marriage ceremonies as they were passing the temple district that she got her chance.

"Sorry, Nick. That one isn't a topic I'm comfortable discussing."

"That's a surprise."

"Why?"

"You're pretty open about most of your opinions."

"Marriage is a sore spot for me."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, no. Uh-uh. You keep your secrets and I keep mine. You want into my head? Quiz pro quo."

"It's "quid". Quid pro quo."

"Ugh... fine. Squid pro quo."

"Sounds delicious."

"Hrmph!"

"What's wrong now?" He asked in response to her obvious, adorably childlike pouting.

"You irritate the fur off me with mangled sayings all the time, but I try it and you turn it back on my ears!"

"That's because it's all part of the game, Fluff. You've upped your skill level, so I raised the level of game play."

"What is this? Are you trying to turn me into a world-class contender for smart-assing?"

"Oh, no, fluff. You already are. I'm training you to go for gold at the galactic olympics in the bunny-weight division of sarcasm and verbal sparring."

Judy giggled despite herself. She could never stay angry with him for long, especially when he was like this. "And giving Bogo more grey fur than he already has?"

"That's just bonus."

"Hehe! Alright, smartass, so how about it?", she inquired, trying to get him back on track.

"How about what?"

"Playing dumb, again?"

"I never play that, Carrots." He deadpanned.

"Lies! Lies, falsehood and calamari!"

"Stop talking about seafood! I'm already starving."

"We had lunch two hours ago."

"I should have gotten the large sandwich."

"Have an alfalfa bar."

"I'll diet first, thanks."

"Well?"

Nick sighed heavily. "You win. As long as you hold up your end, you'll get stories from my past. Squid pro quo. I can't promise you'll like them , or believe them, though."

"That's oka-", she began, but Nick cut her off mid-word. He was unsettlingly intense and very serious; his eyes boring into her.

"But first! One condition and it's non-negotiable."

"Okay...?"

"This is between you and me. No one else. Anything I tell you is in the strictest of confidences."

"Su-"

"AND! ...Non-prosecutable…"

"Non-! Why?"

"I was a criminal, sweetheart. I know all about the statute of limitations and not all of them are up on what happened or was witnessed by me. You want stories? It's with total amnesty and privacy, or it doesn't happen."

"Ok! Ok. Geez, Nick, I don't know why you're so hesitant to share…"

"You mean other than potential jail time?"

"Well, yes. That I get, but why else? What's the real reason?" Now, she was well and truly curious.

"Carrots, all I've got is a pretty face and a mysterious past. I can't just give it all away at once."

"Well, why not?!"

"How else will I keep your attention?"

"Wha...?" Curiosity melted into confusion in a matter syllables. How he did it was a mystery and she was increasingly lost.

"I spill the beans too soon, you get bored, you find more interesting things to do." Suddenly, his eyes popped and he was trotting off, saying "Ooh! Candy vendor!"

She scampered after her partner, intent on not letting him escape answering her to her satisfaction. "I'm not going to get tired of your pretty face, Wilde, or your past."

"Nice to know you think I'm pretty, sweetheart." He said with a wink, collecting a bag of sweets.

"Wha-! I- but…"

"I am more than just a pretty face. Just so you know, Carrots."

"I know that!" Obviously floundering for something else to add, she fiddled with a free sample she got from the candy cart. Nick took it and gave it a sniff while she floundered.

Nick supplied, "I have a nice butt, too."

"Yes!" She crowed, before realizing what she just agreed to and slapping her paw over her muzzle.

"So you noticed. "

"Ah- "

"Close your mouth, bunbun. It's giving me ideas."

"Wha-" was as far as she got, because Nick popped the candy into her mouth and she immediately snapped her jaw shut.

"Like that." He continued with a winning smile.

Grateful for the break in his assault and an excuse not to respond, she tasted the treat, before responding. "Ooh! It's that new monk fruit based sweetener! You've gotta try it!"

"Really fluff? Do I?" His disinterest didn't stop her from getting a sample for him and he popped it in his mouth. Nick's reaction was theatrical. "Ugh! Bleagh..."

Judy giggled. "I admit it's not the best flavor, but it's a good sweetener and better for you."

"Carrots, you're insane."

"It's not that bad."

"It tastes like chastity."

Judy choked on her candy. Forcing herself to swallow, she all but shouted, "What?"

"It tastes like vows of poverty and abstinence! Eww... it lingers..."

"Wha… oh gods… _monk_ fruit puns? Really?"

"I'm feeling ecclesiastical. Must be all the temples."

Was he really this ridiculous. Witty? Yes, but ridiculous."Right. I'm _sure_ that's the explanation. And what would you know about vows, Wilde? We both know about your scout pledge, but that's a little different, isn't it?"

"I'll have you know I was training to be a priest, once upon a time."

"Bull."

"Silence! Lest you summon Bogo, The Destroyer!"

"Don't you dare try to deflect, fox. When exactly were you a priest?"

"I was never a priest, deaf bunny. Are those ears of yours for decoration? I was in training to be one. Never panned out."

"Why not? Get a little frisky on the sacramental wine?"

"I did, in fact. Quite vashnigyered . Woke up naked next to a priestess initiate or two in the sanctum. After that, it was making tracks."

"I can't believe you." It was just too much.

"No big deal. Your belief does not define the truth, only your perception of it."

"Oh, very nice. Quoting the Book of Balances, now?"

"It was my discipline."

"So you really we're going to be a priest to Karma? I had no idea you were so spiritual."

"I have my faith and practice when I can, but Karma is about awareness in the life you lead, not servility or groveling to a higher power. Be aware in your every breath and she will watch over you, balancing the scales."

"You talk like that and I can almost believe it."

"Thanks, Carrots. It's nice to see that I've still got it."

"It's almost a pity you didn't stay with it. You'd make a good spiritual leader."

"Don't worry, fluff. It did me some good and it made an awesome cover."

"Cover? Wait. What? Nick!" And he was gone.

A short foot chase later, she caught up to her quarry. This time, buying a sack of roasted nuts. She began to wonder if he was powered by a black hole. In either case, she was not letting him give her the slip, again. "Ok, Slick Nick. First you're telling me what the cover comment was all about. Then, you're finishing the story."

"The first one is easy. Mr. Big respects many things, but few of them more than the sanctuary provided by holy ground. I hid there to get away from him."

"That's horrible!"

"Most necessary things are. I didn't enjoy using a sacred space that way. It was the only place that I wouldn't end up dead. Anyway, Mr. Big sent an emissary after I'd been there a month or so. He said "never let me see your face again, if you want to live. I hope your time among the holy makes you less profane." And he left. A few weeks later, I fled the temple."

"Wow…" Judy was at a loss. She'd wanted into his head, but this was way deeper and way heavier than she'd ever expected. Especially, for a first time. "...but it did you some good, right?"

"What? Being an initiate? Oh, yeah. I guess."

"You...guess…"

"It gave me an appreciation for meditation and my time apart from regular life was certainly a clarifying experience. Distance and perspective, you know?"

"I'm surprised it didn't shake you out of your cynicism. Or maybe find yourself a calling."

"I found my calling, thank you. It took a overly energetic rabbit threatening my liberty with a novelty pen, but I found it." Judy giggled at that, earning a smile in turn. "And in temple, I was more likely to find a wife."

Her shock at that admission must have been glaring, as he continued to expound. "What? Only one priest per temple, Carrots. There were dozens of acolytes and initiates. Only so many temples to serve. Most of the people there found their soul mates or whatever and got married. It's what happens when you put enough people with the same interests together for an extended period. Emotional attachments, deep friendships, profound love. In temple, if you don't end up a priest, you end up hitched. Sometimes, you end up both."

"So, uh… you didn't find those kinds of uh…" why was she finding this such a difficult thing to talk about? It made no sense!

"Entanglements?" Judy nodded. "No. Well, not really. I made some friends. Still have some of them. No wedding bells, though." The sadness in his voice made her look askance at him. "You know what they say, Carrots. "Before you may find love enough to embrace another, you must first find enough to embrace yourself.""

"More from the book of balances?"

"Uh huh. A passage I've always disliked."

"Why?"

"Pretentious nonsense. I know plenty of mammals who despise themselves, who are excellent friends, loving mates, devoted spouses and adoring parents."

"That seems a little backwards, doesn't it?"

"From the perspective of a karma devotee? Yes. Not so from a Zeal worshipper's perspective."

"Wait. That's a whole different discipline. The Fire God?"

"Karma's husband, supposedly. Yes. The Book of Changes has a very different approach to love."

"I've never studied it much."

"I did. It was encouraged by the Abbot. Not so much the Cowstello jokes…"

"I bet he loved you."

"Yes, _she_ did. Karma appreciates humor. It balances the dour."

"And what does Zeal appreciate?"

"Passion." Her incredulity was showing again. "What? Fire. God. Passion is kind of his thing. Passion, renewal, change… "The Book of Changes"..."

"Uh huh... I think I can guess his "approach" to love."

"That's more Terra, sweetheart. The Earth Mother? Yeah. She's all about the boinkin'."

"She's a rabbit deity, Nick!" Did he have no respect?

"Tell me I'm wrong." Unfortunately, he wasn't and she knew it. "There we go!"

It was some minutes before she stopped sulking long enough to pursue the conversation again. "So how does Zeal view love?"

"One of the most misquoted lines in his faith: "May passion bring salvation." That's the prayer, but the passage it's based on is in Benedictions: "May you who have no love for yourself, find the grace to set aside your pain through the love another. May their passion guide you to see your own light, that you may meet their fire with your own and renew.""

"Renew what?"

"Yourself, Carrots. Sometimes loving yourself isn't possible without someone else to help you. Some mammals need a spark to rekindle their fire."

"You sound like you know more than a few."

"I see one of them in the mirror every day."

"So... um-", suddenly she was a stammering school doe, again.

"Whenever you're ready, Carrots."

 _Just ask, Judy!_ "Who was your spark?"

"Hrmm... that's a tough one to explain... how should I put it...?" The fact that he had to think about it at all immediately shook her already floundering confidence. She knew she'd helped him, but she didn't know that there was no one else. Maybe he had a friend. A female! Maybe a male? Not Finnick, but someone who supported him more than she did. For some reason the thought made a sick, unhappy feeling grow in Judy's chest and she felt like she wanted to cry. Naturally, Nick had to be unhelpful by giving her a puzzle. "I know! You can see her whenever you look in the mirror!"

"Wouldn't you just see yourself?"

"Why, yes! Yes _you_ would."

He didn't stop his feet as he delivered that line, so he didn't see her expression morph from hurt and confused to a beet red, wide eyed mix of delight and panic. It did puzzle her for a heartbeat, but when it dawned on her, she was very glad they were almost back to the precinct. She needed a minute alone to process what he just admitted to her. A shower later, she was on her way out of the precinct. Nick had left earlier, owing to a previous engagement, so she had nothing to do, but go home and get ready.

Her date that night was a disaster of the first water. For starters, she didn't like sports bars. They were always too loud and too much heavy food. Second, he showed up late, was already three cocktails in and called her sugar lumps halfway through his order. He'd left with the help of the waiter and a taxicab, wearing his carrot risotto about 20 minutes later.

As she walked home that night, she passed a shrine to Fortuna, the mercurial goddess of luck. Fortuna was the one deity that was least spoken of, but most revered. Her favor supposedly couldn't be bought. Prayers were no way to get on her good side. She didn't even have a temple or a Book. Just the shrines; little houses where she supposedly visited and if you were lucky, she'd be there when you visited.

Judy took a moment and was about to drop a coin into the offering bowl, when her phone rang. It was Nick.

"Hey, partner. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just calling to see how my favorite rabbit officer was doing."

"Well, aside from the blind date, I'm fine."

"Oh, shoot. That was tonight, wasn't it? Geez, Carrots, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Judy laughed. "And you say I'm deaf. I said aside from the date, I'm fine. It's over, thankfully."

"Ouch. That bad?"

"Third worst to date."

"He beat out Alfalfa Breath Fred?"

"Oh, yeah. Really upped the level of lousy date."

"But he's gone? I don't need to go bad cop on him, or anything?"

"Nope! He's long past departed. I had him poured into a cab. I'm almost home."

"Did you leave him the bucket?"

"I wasn't feeling that generous."

"Wow. New low."

"I'll say. So to what do I owe this call? I thought you had plans tonight, too."

"I did. I mean, I do. Uh, Carrots. I, um… listen, Judy, I need a favor."

He used her first name and was asking for help. Suddenly, she had all the focus she needed.

"What's wrong, Nick? Why happened."

"Nothing's happened. Not yet anyway. It's my mother. She, uh… wants to meet you. We both have off tomorrow. Do you have plans?"

"I do now! Don't scare me like that, you dumb fox! You had me worried!"

"Heh. Sorry. Just a little nerve wracking on my end."

"Why? Afwaid your mummy and fwiend won't get awong, widdle todd?"

"It's the opposite I'm worried about. I'm also being monitored, as we speak."

"You do exaggerate, Nicky. I'm just making sure you actually asked her. Now, I'll make tea."

"Whew! She's gone."

"Wow, big bad ex-hustler intimidated by his mother. Your street cred just tanked, Slick. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 11:00. Early lunch?"

"Sounds perfect. Um, what should I wear?"

"Whatever you're comfortable in? It's just my mom. She's not very formal."

"I heard that, Nicky!"

"Ok. I'll look nice but not dressy. Does that work?"

"Like a pawpcicle hustle."

"Cheeky fur ball."

"You love it. Aaaaaand I'm getting the eyeball, again. See you tomorrow, Carrots?"

"See you then, Nicky."

The line went dead and she smiled as she put her phone back in her purse. She looked at the coin in her paw.

Heads.

Tails.

 _Sod it._

She flicked the coin with her thumb, sending it into the bowl. She turned before seeing it land and walked away.

 _Belief defines our perception, huh? No matter how it lands, it's luck. Bring it on._


	2. Chapter 2 - Valentine's Day

_I hate this holiday._

Chief Bogo disliked Valentine's Day. He wasn't as misanthropic as he liked to let on, but this holiday seriously irritated him. Not the nature of the day, just the reactions of every single mammal he had to deal with.

He was a police chief who oversaw the City Center of the largest city in Mammalia. HIs job was challenging enough as it was. This day just added gobs of drama and silliness to his reality. Dopey decorations, relationship drama and mammals either being lovey-dovey on the clock, or curmudgeonly misanthropes and hating everyone; it was nothing but imminent Mammal Resources issues. The last thing he needed was a sexual harassment incident on his watch. The paperwork alone…

 _I hate this holiday._

The chief's bad mood lasted until he reached the atrium and his first hurdle. Then, it got worse.

"Hi, Chief!"

The welcome desk looked exactly as Bogo expected. It was a nightmare in pink, red and white. He grunted his customary greeting and marched off to his office. Before he even got his door closed, he had even more reasons be unhappy with the day. His inbox had files waiting for him. Moments later it was worse. Wilde's purple chicken scratch, Hopps' orange block letters, Clawhauser's florid script and Lupesson's near-indecipherable scrawl. Nothing good could come of this.

 _I hate this holiday._

 _I love this holiday!_

Benjamin Clawhauser was jazzed! Today was his favorite day of the year. Every year for ages, he'd made it his mission to pair up as many couples as he could between his coworkers and this day was the one big pay-off day, each year. This year, alone, he had potential couples all lined up. He knew, because Snowfleece, Sandpaw and O'Hara had all asked his advice for what would get their point across to "a male". There was no surety to Snowfleece or Sandpaw. Clawhauser had little contact with them, usually. However, in O'Hara's case, he knew exactly which lucky male the lioness was after. Maybe he'd catch on, this year. Then there'd be a real reason to celebrate!

 _I love this holiday!_

The cheetah had only one complaint this year, if he was honest. For the first time in ages, he actually had someone to spend it with. He'd helped a few couples get all set to happen. He'd even seen Sandpaw with a little bouquet of canine-safe chocolate Tim Tams and Snowfleece had a wrapped package of specialty coffee. Even O'hara was ready with a single rose and a pound of homemade salmon jerky. Love was in the air and it smelled delicious!

The only complaint he had was with the whole Hopps-WIlde-Savage situation. If only something would happen on that front, at last, it'd be the best Valentine's Day ever!

As he sat, fantasizing about the possibilities, he almost missed it. The doors opening drew him back towards reality, but it was the scent of fresh baked goods that snared him and pulled him back into reality. He didn't indulge much anymore, but some habits don't die so easily. He was thankful that habit had stuck around, though. Otherwise, he might have missed Judy Hopps walking through the doors with a tin of homemade blueberry scones. It took everything he had in him not to let out the loudest squee ever!

 _I love this holiday!_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Judy usually had very little interest in Valentine's Day. Back home, she'd ignored it for the most part, as she had no one to spend it with. Once she'd moved to the city, she'd only had a date for the holiday once. It had ended horribly and Nick had come to the rescue with horror movies and Sweet & Sour veggies from Red Panda. Since then, that had been their tradition. This year, however, was different. There was new pressure that had spurred her to do more than watch terrible B horror flicks and eat Pandani takeout. Hence, her foray back into the magical world of baking. True, she was out of practice and it was a new recipe, but it was the thought that counted. Or so she kept trying to convince herself.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Of all the things she could have done, baking was the only compromise that she didn't feel was heinously awkward, or inappropriate. She'd gotten plenty of advice, including bribing Clawhauser and Trunkaby. She'd also asked Fru Fru. Everyone had agreed that a favorite food was by far the best and "made with love" was better than storebought. Of course, food was only considered after she made it clear that "Rabbit Under Lace" wasn't on the menu. It was frightening how consistent the conversations had been.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

She had to get this over with before she lost her nerve. She'd been up half the night thanks to Fru Fru's excessive insinuations and gotten up early to do the baking, foregoing her morning run and everything else all for the sake this gift. Unfortunately, she had no idea where her partner was. Her heart was racing and she hadn't even clapped eyes on him. She had no idea how she'd look him in the eye, let alone give him this gift.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

 _Let's just see what happens._

Nick strolled through the halls of the ZPD, on his way to morning briefing. He hadn't seen either rabbit this morning which was of little concern to him, so far. He'd gotten in early and had a few things to take care of, so he'd dropped off Judy's gift on her side of their shared desk and headed off to get Jack's to his desk before he made it in. Nick had no idea what was going to happen this Valentine's day, but he was determined to enjoy it.

For most of his life, Valentine's Day had been a day for business. As a hustler, it was a booming business day with one born every minute. Things had changed a little, since he left the game to serve the public, but only a little. Instead of pawning third-rate roses off on passing morons, or hawking novelty trinkets, it was a chance to cultivate favor among his colleagues. He had a lot of stops to make with lots of little treats. Every department of the precinct had a mammal or three that he wanted to keep happy. Thus, little treat boxes were to be distributed and lots of them. No notes, of course. If they knew who it was, excellent! If not, well...

 _Let's just see what happens._

Then, there were his personal entanglements. For several years, he and Judy had followed the same routine on this day. It had been wonderful fun, but it was pretty obvious that things were no longer the same. As such, Nick felt he needed to up the ante on showing his appreciation for his nearest-and-dearest-ever **bunny**. That's why a fist-sized bouquet of country flowers was sitting on her side of their shared desk along with an envelope containing two tickets to Tallfrond Gardens Opening event, next month. For Jack, he a reservation voucher for one of the best jazz clubs in the city, but left the headcount and date empty. If the rabbit wanted company, or a little alone time, it was his to have in a relaxed environment.

 _Let's just see what happens._

 _Is this really happening?_

Jack had expected exactly nothing out of this ridiculous holiday. Of all the nothing he'd expected, he especially hadn't expected a bouquet and a letter on his desk when he got in. It had to be some kind of joke from Wilde. No one else would leave a petite bunch of Narcissus, and Viscaria around a core of single standing orchid cattleya, gladiolus, and Fressia. It left Jack in near shock, when he saw it.

Gladiolus for sincerity, orchid cattleya for mature charm, Fressia for "spirited". Narcissus meant "stay as sweet as you are" and Viscaria was "will you dance with me?" Jack was flustered beyond belief. He only barely grasped what he was seeing before he had to stuff it into a desk drawer, as Angie walked in. She had to have seen something of his expression, because a cheeky smile graced her muzzle.

 _Is this really happening?_

Jack had no idea what to do, until he saw the envelope. Under Birchclaw's razor-sharp supervision, he opened it up and was genuinely touched by the fox's consideration, as was his interrogator. Jack was able to play it off for her and she left both quickly, and quite smugly. Once she was gone, Jack dared to open his drawer and stare uncomprehendingly at the other part of his gift.

 _Is this really happening?_

 _Best. Day. EVER!_

Angie Birchclaw was more than thrilled with everything. She felt like a kitten, again. Everything was working out perfectly. She'd caught her boss as he'd received his gift from the fox, so something was definitely up. No more "maybe", there! No mammal on the planet looked the way her boss had when getting a gift, without there being some kind of subtext. Huge, red rabbit ears told her exactly what that subtext was and, oh goodness gracious, was it about time.

 _Best. Day. EVER!_

On top of that, tonight was shaping up to be an awesome Valentine's day, for the first time in ages! She had a male, they were both free and it had worked out that he was going to meet her kittens, at last. Her girls would love him and her little tom would finally have another male around. She loved her mollies, but they were a little rough on him. Three on one was a bit much for the little guy. Thankfully, Ben was enough tom to even the odds.

All she had to do was get to her mother's place, collect the munchkins and get home to wait. Her male was bringing dinner, movies and himself. The kittens would run themselves ragged playing with him, eat and fall asleep shortly thereafter. That would leave a couple hours at the end of the day for her to relax and enjoy having someone. Happy kittens, happy her.

 _Best. Day. EVER!_

 _I hate this holiday._

Bogo slogged through his day and paperwork, finally ending about two hours after when he had hoped to. It wasn't disgustingly late, but it was absolutely later than he wanted to be at the precinct, today of all days. He didn't have much in the way of plans, but he did want to get home to his wife. She did not have work, owing to a flexible schedule, while he had to put in his time at what was quickly becoming either a daycare, or an asylum.

 _I hate this holiday._

The portions of the day that weren't routine were servings of stark raving relationship-drama stupidity. Otherwise sensible and competent mammals were reduced to blithering middle schoolers, stammering at each other and that wasn't the worst of it. Some genius had left themed treats on roughly a third of the desks in the precinct with no explanation, so everyone was losing their minds trying to figure out who the admirers were. Lupesson was being chased around the building by his partner, Hopps was cooing over a bouquet of Queen Anne's Lace and other flowers, Savage was heavily distracted and all Wilde accomplished all day was refining his smirk.

I. _Hate. This. Holiday._

As he left, Bogo saw Clawhauser scribbling furiously in his relationship tracker notebook, as Wilde staggered out of the precinct with a box of Tim Tams, flowers, some candied crickets, a small fruit basket and what smelled like coffee and scones. If he had really wanted a drama fix, now was the time to get it, but the siren song of home was calling.

Traffic was miserable, as usual. Jaywalking couples and meandering lovestruck twits slowed everything down and nothing moved slower than a romance-minded rhino.

 _I hate this holiday._

However, when he got home, his wife met him at the door. Outside the door, specifically. She relieved him of his briefcase, dumped it inside the door, shut it and locked it. Three hours and a spectacular meal later, she guided him home, shoved him into his chair with a ginger rum burn and told him to stay. He started to relax about half way through his cocktail, finally letting go of the day and its stresses.

When he heard his wife calling to him, he semi-grudgingly rose and followed her voice. He found her standing by her massage table. Candles were lit, incense burned and her clothing was largely composed of air. All she did was point at the table. She was going to help him relax properly. Then, improperly.

He grinned as his garments hit the floor.

 _I love this holiday._


	3. Chapter 3 - Tickle Fight

A/N: Just a quick thing I threw together. Not related to Hare of the Fox, but still fun. Enjoy!

It was silly. Their blundering about at each other and flailing was simply silly. She wanted to be annoyed or even frustrated, but she couldn't pull it off. She was having too much fun. It was too them for her not to. Their instinctive reactions to the situation didn't match. His snout and her muzzle didn't quite fit. Their body size difference made scale a huge challenge. Until something clicked and their reactions matched, they fit and the challenge disappeared. In flailing around a giggling at their own absurdity, their bodies learned each other and then it all just worked.

Lips met. Not the silly ways, but they fit and molded together suddenly a silly kiss became a live wire. Until that moment it had been half joking and very unreal. Something they hadn't really thought about consciously. It was just another natural progression.

Time hanging out became time hanging out alone. Then hanging out casually. Then lounging around. Then lounging in pajamas. Then lounging in less.

The less effort they put into their appearances, the more comfortable they became. The more at ease they were in their chosen company, the more casual touches became the norm.

Joking loudly at a cafe until the wee hours of the morning, wearing slacks, shirt and tie, or jeans and a blouse gave way to undergarments-optional oversized shirt for her and pajama bottoms sans top for him.

Neither of them had minded, cared, or even noticed. Not until his "tickle the rabbit with snuffling" led to her taking revenge by belly rub to the leg-twitch level and it became war. Battle was joined with great vigor and resulted in several changes of tickle-military fortune.

Judy discovered Nick's weakness to ear scritches. Nick found a pinch-point on her thighs that made her squeal and flail. His excessively sensitive ribs and her equally sensitive neck were explored by digits of hands (and feet in a vicious counter offensive by the rabbit).

The skirmishes lasted for over an hour, as the two generals led forays across the battlefield of the living room. No furniture was safe from being a refuge or a springboard and many a mess was made of an otherwise civilized home.

The war ended with exhausted laughter after a battle of attrition, slowly falling off his bean bag couch. The rabbit had maintained the upper hand for a time, until a tactical error left her ankle by his paw for too long. The fox only had the strength to bat her appendage, but it was enough. She was too exhausted to stop her fall and gravity, the cruel mistress, guided her to flop tiredly into his chest. Seizing the opportunity, he rolled over and pinned her under his larger, heavier, exhaustedly dead weight of a frame.

She was too tired to struggle for long and he pinned her wrists as insurance as he levered himself off the floor, by his elbows.

"Pax, Carrots."

"For the moment, Slick. No fair pinning me like that. You're too heavy when you're dead weight."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Which is this?"

"Both? I'm going with both."

"Har har."

"Look at our position and laugh again, Fluff."

Then the rabbit realized that she was pinned, sprawled and very vulnerable, in a highly suggestive way, under a male. A male who was nose to nose with her and neither of them were exactly dressed. And panting. Don't forget the panting.

It didn't look like war to her. It looked like she was very exposed. It looked like a good show too.

Nick was ruffled. Bedfur wished it looked this good.

"This doesn't look like war from my angle, Carrots."

"And just what does it look like to you?"

"The start of most of my dreams for the last six months."

Judy giggled at him.

It was so them.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Valentine

His first Valentine's Day after joining the ZPD was not one he enjoyed recalling, but it was illuminating. Certainly, it was not easily forgotten. By anyone.

His coworkers paused in shocked disbelief for a few moments, before the uproarious laughter began. Seeing him standing at the front desk, barely wearing the tattered remains of his uniform, what appeared to be severe bed-fur and smeared with lipstick was apparently more than they could take. When his smell hit, it only got worse. He smelled like a dozen perfumes and more than a little personal-space violation. It was the closest he'd been to a walk of shame since that raccoon incident with Finnick, way back.

His partner had struggled valiantly to keep her mirth behind her paw, while Bogo visibly struggled and eventually failed to not join his officers. The only reason the water buffalo wasn't tearing him apart was the overwhelming comic value of his appearance, right down to the look of absolute misery and disgruntlement on his face. The chief's eventual failure to hold in his laughter only encouraged the general state of pandemonium. Judy couldn't help but join in.

Eventually, everyone calmed down enough for Bogo to regain control of the room. "Officer Wilde, you're almost out of uniform.", which left most of the room snickering, again.

Nick's response was not what anyone expected, and cut through the room like a Tundratown zephyr. His voice was weary, ice cold and openly pained, which was something he was well known for hiding. He didn't like to show frailty. "Very droll, sir. May I request that we wrap this up, so I can get to the medical center, before my patrol?"

At this point, Judy noticed how he was swaying on his feet and that what she assumed was lipstick on his clothes, was partly blood. "Oh, gods, Nick! You're bleeding."

Several minutes, lots of embarrassed shuffling and some swearing later, Wilde found himself in the medical services office. He had a small cut on his head, some bruises on his forearms and shoulders, a handful of scrapes and, "Probably a mild concussion, too." The bobcat nurse commented as they were wrapping up.

The staff doctor, an absentminded aardvark who insisted he be called Doctor Norman, agreed. "Not enough to warrant a hospital visit, I'd say, but best to keep off his feet. A day or so of rest should see him well."

"What the hell happened, Wilde?" Bogo asked. He was furious that one of his own was injured, but nothing could have prepared him for the answer he got.

"I hate this fucking holiday." You could have heard a pin drop. The medical staff was stunned he'd curse in front of his boss, while his boss was shocked at his bitterness and the use of profanity at all. Nick was not one to curse often and such vehemence was uncharacteristic. Judy did not miss that fact, but what caught her attention was the hurt in his eyes.

"It's ok, Nick. Just tell us what's wrong."

He cringed in embarrassment, as he began. "It's the high point of red fox mating season. Apparently, this year I'm an especially good catch. Lots of interested vixens and jealous Todds. One of my neighbors got a little too flirty at the bus stop and her suitor of the moment took offense."

"Why didn't you call for backup?" Bogo interjected.

"My phone is scrap metal somewhere outside my apartment. And my radio is in my locker, per regulations. They got into it a little bit, so I tried to calm them down. When they didn't work, I tried to call it in. It escalated. It almost caused a riot in Foxtown. I made tracks here as quickly as I could."

"Didn't anyone else call it in?"

"In foxtown? Are you kidding? Anyone involved would be too scared to call it in and for the rest, it's not their business."

Judy couldn't keep from asking, "but why come here and not the hospital? They could have contacted us directly!"

"I wasn't going to miss roll call just because I got roughed up." He joked with a wink. "Besides, the doc said I'm fine. I know what I can take."

"What you can take is the day off." Bogo rumbled. He had no idea what to do with this situation, at least not when it came to the fox. He did the best he could have given what happened and made sure he was in. Not what he would have preferred, but not outside regulations. "You will give your statement on the incident tomorrow, after the morning briefing. I will assign officers to handle this."

"Sir,...", Nick began, but his boss spoke right over him.

"Officer Wilde, I will not tolerate the abuse of my officers, regardless of the situation. We are professionals and we take our responsibilities to the public seriously. That includes public servants. Foxtown had been neglected for too long. I will speak to the mayor about a joint task force with precincts 9 and 33. However, that isn't your concern. You are going home to rest."

"Chief Bogo?" Judy interjected.

"Yes, Hopps?"

"If he has a concussion, shouldn't he have someone to stay with him, in case of any problems?"

Bogo turned to find that the doctor had lost interest in the conversation and gone off to putter around the surgery. "Doctor? Is that wise?"

"Hmm?" The aardvark blinked owlishly before seeming to remember himself. "Oh! Keeping him under observation? Um... Well, I don't think it's strictly necessary. As his injury appears to be moderate, a check-in or two over the next twelve hours should be enough, but it wouldn't go amiss to have him stay with someone. I was going to ask about that with the review of treatment, before he left."

Bogo chewed that over for a moment, before turning back to the rabbit. "Alright, Hopps. For the day, you're to stay with him. Keep a low activity level and make sure he doesn't get worse for at least 12 hours. If he does, hospital immediately."

"Yes, sir!", she barked with a salute.

"Doctor, you have information on what to look out for?"

"The sheets will print as soon as I remember where the icon is..."

Shortly thereafter, Nick and Judy strolled out of the precinct and headed down the street. Nick's mood was slightly better, but not by much.

"This stinks, carrots."

"Oh, please. It's not that bad."

"No exercise or strenuous effort, I'm fine with. No coffee? Madness."

"It's not that bad. One day without coffee and you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"I'd be fine if I could take a nap, but none of that! Thanks, concussion!"

Judy smirked at his crankiness. "No alcohol, either."

"More madness! I need a drink on this stupid holiday! I'm off work, now, so what else is there?"

"We could go for a walk in the park?"

"And see all the couples strolling around? Pass!"

Judy stopped and turned to her cantankerous friend, with her paws on her hips. "What is the matter with you? I get that you don't like the holiday and you got hurt, but this is a bit much, even for you."

"Well, see, Carrots, I'll lay it out for you. This is the mating season for my species. You're familiar with the concept, I assume?"

Judy shook her head, the picture of wide-eyed innocence. "Sorry, nick. My species is known for sex and I'm old enough to have had health class, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Y'know, dumb bunny and all."

Her sarcasm earned a snicker. "Ok, fluff-butt, here's the deal. I don't know how it is for rabbits, but what I got in school was that this is when our sex drives increase dramatically."

"Yeah, I got that. It's roughly double the usual."

"For rabbits, maybe. You can have a heat cycle any time of year and your sex drives are high, anyway. Foxes are always aware of sex, but we can usually take it or leave it. It takes a little work to get us randy." Nick said, hamming it up. He was feeling better, so Judy just let him run with it.

"During the season, a fox's drive increases somewhere between three and six times. That may still not measure up to rabbits, but it's more the degree of the change that's the problem. Imagine taking your current level of interest in sexual relations and boosting it by a factor of five. How would you feel?" Judy blushed and suddenly felt much less comfortable with the conversation.

 _That's how turned-on he's been? For two months? How do his clothes not combust?_

"Married or mated foxes have all the outlet they need. Now, me? I'm unattached and by rights, I should be out hunting to fulfill my biological imperative, but I'm not. Any idea why?" Judy managed to shake her head. "It's because I don't want to find a vixen and I have the self-control to pull it off. Unfortunately, that doesn't remove the desire. I'm feeling a bit... bottled up, Carrots, and the incident this morning has me all out of joint."

Embarrassment, discomfort and a few other emotions she didn't want to think about rolled through her, leaving Judy breathing heavier than usual. She had no idea what she was feeling, or why, but her partner being so frank with her was seriously throwing her for a loop. She didn't really think of him as a sexual being. Yes, he was hot, but there was nothing sexual about it. She acknowledged the incongruity of that thought briefly, before bundling it up with all the emotions and mental images and stuffing it into a box, for later.

 _The next ice age sounds good._

She finally managed to pull herself together enough to make an intelligible, verbal response. "Why don't you want a vixen?" Not the one she meant to ask!

Nick blinked at her for a second, before looking away. She could have sworn his fur was redder around the face.

"I don't have much luck with them. Dating and such has seldom ended well for me." He looked so uncomfortable, her heart went out to him. He sighed and grumbled a bit to himself, before muttering, "also, I've been dumped on this day a few times. Not the best of memories."

"Oh, Nick..."

"Oh, no, Bunbun." He said, looking away from her. "No pity. This is a pity-free zone. I'll have to ticket you." He glanced back and regretted it. "And no doe eyes! That look is a lethal weapon! Holster it!"

She couldn't maintain her expression and broke down into laughter. Nick chuckled along with her.

"Come on, Slick. Let's go."

"Where to? Not the park, I hope."

"My place. After hearing you out, I've decided. We're doing the only thing we can do on this day."

It took a moment for her to realize that he wasn't keeping pace with her. Turning, she found him a few paces back, looking very flustered. "Nick? You ok?"

"Um... Carrots, I'd love to, but the doctor said no strenuous exercise..."

It took a few moments for his words to make sense, but when they did she blushed from ears to toes and the box she'd stuffed the feelings from earlier into, popped open with a vengeance.

"That is not what I meant! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She spouted, as she crammed the box shut again.

"You said it, not me, sweetheart."

"I meant watch B-grade horror movies and eat pizza! Not... not..." as she tried to finish her sentence, her brain supplied examples of all the ways "us rutting" could play out. It very effectively ended her ability to speak.

Nick, by contrast, was perfectly calm. "The ones where teenaged morons have sex, then die absurdly?"

Judy latched onto the mental lifeline. "Yes!"

"Any particular one?"

"Um... my brother just sent me his copy of the Leprefaun franchise?"

"Perfect! I'm in."

Judy finally noticed his change in demeanor. "You- you did that on purpose! Just to watch me freak out!"

"Uhhuh! It was awesome. Seeing you flustered like that was just... so cute!"

"Don't call me cute! You can't call rabbits cute."

"I wasn't calling rabbits cute. Just you." He said with a wink.

The box popped open again. "You coming, Fluff?"

 _If I have my way..._

 _Shut up, libido._

As she caught up, he asked, "so, your place or mine?" Grinning mischievously.

He was doing it on purpose and she knew it. Still, he was the hurt one, so letting him get away with it wasn't too bad a price to pay. Her secretly liking it had nothing to do with it, though. Nothing at all.

 _Liar._

 _I said, shut it!_

"My place."

"It's tiny."

"It's that, or run the risk of your foxy tail starting another riot."

"Fair enough. I'm looking forward to getting out of that place."

"Oh? You found a new apartment? Where? Where?"

"An older building in Sahara Square. Needs some love, but it has promise. It's also closer to work and my favorite partner."

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm your only partner."

"Interesting way to put that, today."

Blushing, she said " Shut up and come on. We have pizzas to order and a bad movie marathon to watch."


	5. Chapter 5 - Tiger Bunny

It was the end of another long, tiring day. Only two weeks after returning to duty, and there was an appreciable improvement in the aptitude of his charges. That made all the upheaval worth it, in Jack's mind. Worth revisiting his pain and finally getting it all out. Worth the humiliation of airing his dirty laundry. Worth finding two mammals he could trust, at last. He felt supported and comfortable, welcome and among kindred spirits.

 _There's a word for it, I know, but I can't quite place it._

He'd never felt so buoyant. It was like the weight of many millions of pounds was lifted from his shoulders. Work had never been better, or so fruitful. He was sleeping better and waking refreshed and happy. There were personal connections being made, friends and colleagues he was growing closer to. He didn't feel alone. The only downside to this whole wonderful new reality he found himself in was minor and bittersweet. The only little drop of vinegar in all the sweetness; Wilde's propensity for teasing.

It wasn't 5 minutes after the daily debriefing and clock out that he started. "Another good day's work, Eh, Tiger Bunny?"

"You'll want to refrain from calling me Tiger Bunny." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry. I'd figure you were used to it." Nick commented, as he and Judy headed for the doors, with him. They were supposed to be going for coffee after work, but that was a double-edged sword in Jack's opinion. He enjoyed the social interaction, but Wilde had a tendency to tease well past what would be considered friendly. It went far too close to flirting. "Between the stripes and the reputation, it's you all over. You do know what they call you, right? The "typhoon in a tea cozy"?"

"Yes, I am aware, Wilde. I could hardly miss it, now could I?" Jack groused.

Nick apparently barely registered he'd said anything. "You're this cute widdwe bunbun that anyone would want to cuddle, but you could level a city in a morning, if you wanted; a tiger wrapped in adorable grey bunny fur."

Judy decided to join the party at this point, "You know not to call rabbits cute, Nick. How many times will we need to go over this?"

"At least once more, Fluff. I'm calling him, singly, cute. It has nothing to do with his species. Therefore, not a problem."

"You're aware of the irony, I presume, of calling me cute while remarking on my combat prowess?" Jack inquired, hoping the smirking goof would get the point. As usual, it was in vain.

"I am aware, fluffs, but as my dear mother used to say, "The universe runs on irony and bad puns.""

Judy commented, "Unfortunately, I can confirm that."

"Indeed." Nick replied. "Besides, you wouldn't cause harm to me over something so petty as name calling. We aren't kits on the playground."

"I can also give as good as I get, bottle brush butt.", said Jack.

"Then it's time to get started." Jack's scowl and Judy's eyeroll did nothing to dampen Nick's good mood. "What's the issue, Jackie? It's just a mildly clever reference on your striking fur markings. Most mammals would kill for something so noteworthy."

Jack was already behind in their little verbal sparring match, but the compliments were having a different, more uncomfortable effect on him. For reasons he didn't want to think about, when Wilde talked to him like this he felt shy. His only defense was to keep the conversation moving. Preferably, away from his pinkening ears. "No. tiger bunny is a reference to a children's cartoon."

"That's right. Something about comerraderie, or teamwork or something?"

"Maybe as a veneer. It was a heavily homoerotic story about a tiger and a bunny with superpowers. They were forced to team up and hated each other, only to become the best of friends after lots of convenient circumstances."

"Homoerotic, eh?" Judy interjected.

"Very."

"So that's why you watched it. Good to know." Jack could only sputter protests as Nick shot a wink at Judy. "And you, Judy! I never figured you for a BL enthusiast."

"Shut up, Wilde."

"All in good fun, Ms. Pink Ears." Alright, alright, tiger bunny. Settle down. Just whatever you do, don't mock the cheetah who could shoot flames. It's Clawhauser's favorite character."

Jack was flustered, but managed a rejoinder. "He could play him."

"He does." Judy chimed in, grinning. "Go to a convention. At the cosplay events, he shines."

"So you watched it?", Jack inquired of the doe.

"Yeah." Judy replied in response to Jack's raised eyebrow. "What? It was a good series."

"Clawhauser introduced us to it." Nick commented around his usual smirk. "It helped that it was funny and the characters were ridiculous."

"The point was the relationship between the two. The humor was just trimmings."

"Awfully firm on that point, aren't we Jack?"

"If we're going to discuss it, I'd prefer to do so on the proper terms."

"So, you watched it for the storytelling and character development." Judy surmised.

"Yes." Jack stated.

Vulpine snarking cut in. "Oh, please you watched it because it made your little fuzzy heart beat faster."

"I watched it because I was stuck undercover with an otaku for a month. It was the only quiet I got.", Jack fumed.

"And that's why you are so adamant about the story, of course." Nick's grin only grew.

Jack gave in. "Ok. Fine. I enjoyed it by the end. Like you said it was a good story and had engaging characters."

"And the homoerotic angle. Don't forget that, Tiger Bunny."

"I should never have mentioned that."

Judy chirped, "You get used to it."

"Get used to what? Constantly regretting what I say because he uses it as ammunition?"

"Yes."

"Now, that's just hurtful, Carrots." Nick whined, hamming it up. "It's all in good fun."

"Fun for you. You can go a little far with the teasing, Nick." Judy replied.

"I guess I do. I can't help it."

"We know, Red. It's good you can admit it. It's part of your charm."

"So I'm charming, Tiger Bunny?"

"I should have learned my lesson from less than 5 minutes ago…"

"OK. OK. I'll stop ruffling your fur and let you recover.

Judy chuckled at her companions, "How did we even get onto this topic?"

"That stupid cartoon." Jack mumbled.

"And Jack's interest in animated male on male action."

"Oh, bloody hell… There is no action! It's all implied!"

Judy was struggling not to laugh as she choked out, "We know, Jack. We watched it. Remember?"

Jack's exasperation was reaching critical levels. He knew Nick was ribbing him because it was funny. He was giving the fox exactly what he wanted and, Jack had to admit, for all it annoyed him, it was fun. It felt good to chat and be silly with friends; to be something other than the agent. Jack was enjoying it, but he couldn't stop his visceral reaction to Wilde's next little rejoinder.

"It's a good thing it was all implied. If the tiger ever did plow that rabbit, he'd pop."

Suddenly, breathing was a challenge and his heart was drumming hard. "Oh gods, Wilde, stop talking." He was amazed to hear himself continue speaking, as if his mouth was no longer his to control. "And it'd be the rabbit on top."

The moment it was out of his mouth, Jack expected miles of ridicule to flow from either of his companions. He did not expect Judy to break out a thousand-watt smile and laugh, while Nick grinned toothily, saying "Oh, please. You just saying that because you're a rabbit, too."

"You don't think a rabbit could top a tiger?", Judy shot back at the fox.

"In combat? Yes. In the bedroom? One question. Where would you put it?"

Jack was almost gob smacked. It was a game! Jack mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier.

 _I'm a bloody fool, but if it's a game, then I'll play._

"Two answers, Wilde. One, you can top in more than one way and, two, rabbits aren't just prolific. We're creative."

"I always figured as much, but with a big cat? How would that work?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Does it involve a pulley system?"

At this point, Judy rejoined the fray, "If you're a good little Todd, you may just find out for yourself, someday.", leaving Nick stunned and Jack almost cackling. The lapins shared a high five, laughing at the fox's expression. The fox in turn flicked Jack's ear and ruffled Judy's. The trio wandered off for an evening's relaxation, joking and ribbing each other at every step.

Jack couldn't help but muse at the twist of fate that brought him into the company of such unusual mammals. Judy was a rare mammal. Female, yes, but unlike any of his species' Females he'd ever met. She was bull-headed and clever, kind and strong. She was a good mammal and a good friend. Nick was much the same, hiding his decency with a mask of false indifference. One open, one closed; one radiant, one muted. They were there for him when he needed it and with every hour spent in their company, he felt more confident of its rightness.

 _That's the word. Camaraderie._

That was the word. He knew the definition. He knew the concept. He knew the meaning. However, this was the first time he had experienced it himself in so long he couldn't remember. It was strange. It felt warm and peaceful. It filled him with hope. However, there was one thing about this feeling that Jack found extremely fortuitous. While he reveled in this glorious sense of belonging he was also able to use it as a mask. There are many feelings that Jack was unfamiliar with anymore, but he was very familiar with emotional attachment.

It was the bane of field agents and had brought down many good mammals in it's time. It was something Jack had danced with repeatedly and knew all too well. However, now he was not a field agent. He was a member of the upper echelons of his organization. Perhaps, it was something he could finally indulge in without fear. Now, if you could only convince himself of that.


End file.
